<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D.I.V.O.R.C.E by the_only_education_worth_having</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955271">D.I.V.O.R.C.E</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having'>the_only_education_worth_having</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar of Fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Divorce, F/M, Feelings, Kids, Long Term Relationship, Love, Marriage, Separating Relationship, Separation, Single Parents, Songfic, custody battles, established relationships - Freeform, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you both and this will be pure H-E double L for me<br/>Oh, I wish that we could stop this D-I-V-O-R-C-E.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar of Fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D.I.V.O.R.C.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>D.I.V.O.R.C.E. - Dolly Parton/Tammy Wynette Cover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Momma, do I have to have cheerios?’ Joey whined as he knelt on the kitchen chair. He was still dressed in his pyjamas, bleary-eyed and with mussed hair. Y/N smiled at him as she sat down and placed a bowl of cheerios in front of him. </p><p>‘I’m afraid so sweetheart. It’s all we’ve got in but I’m going to go shopping later today so you can pick out whatever you want okay?’ she said and Joey nodded before happily shovelling down cheerios as if his upset had never happened. She watched him as she sipped her coffee. He was so young, so innocent and he had no idea of the turmoil she was going through as her marriage was crumbling around them. She figured that being lenient with what cereal he could have was a little concession she could make for her boy. As he slurped the milk out of his bowl face first she chuckled but it was cut short as she heard a knock at the door. She got up and moseyed to the door of the apartment and opened it. It was Tony.</p><p>‘Hey,’ he said eyeing her. She was still dressed in her pyjamas with her hair still mussed and she feared she still had major morning breath. <br/>
‘Hey,’ she said as she held onto the door for support. It was palpably awkward. The last time they had seen each other they had had a massive blow out of a fight and the residue from that continued to linger this morning.<br/>
‘Is Joe here?’ he asked trying to steer past the awkwardness. <br/>
‘No,’ she replied, ‘he’s four now so I decided it’s time he fended for himself so he’s out hunting for jobs down at the mall.’<br/>
‘Sarcasm, how refreshing,’ Tony said moving past her as she sighed.<br/>
‘You know this is my house right? You can’t just walk in,’ she replied as he walked down the hallway. <br/>
‘Well, technically it’s still mine. And since it’s in Stark tower it’s going to stay mine. Plus I’m not here to see you.’</p><p>He was in the kitchen now and Y/N watched as Joe lept off of his chair and into Tony’s arms. He caught him with an ‘oomph’ as Joe yelled, ‘Daddy!’ <br/>
‘Heya champ,’ he said as he spun him around and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He put him down and sat in the chair Y/N had been inhabiting in one fell swoop and Y/N grumbled as she sat in the other chair though Tony took no notice. <br/>
‘Daddy! Do you want cheerios, Mumma made cheerios for me,’ Joe said with a beaming smile as he offered up some of the remaining cheerios that were floating in his paw patrol bowl. <br/>
‘No kiddo I’m good. I already ate,’ he said, ‘but we can get something else later on.’<br/>
‘Later on?’ Y/N interjected.<br/>
‘Yeah, I want to take Joe out today,’ Tony said with a shrug.<br/>
‘Where?’ she asked <br/>
‘Well, I was thinking I’ve got a couple of spare days and I figured let’s make the most of it and got to Disneyland.’</p><p>‘Disneyland!’ Joe squealed, ‘Daddy are we really going to Disney!?’ <br/>
Tony started to reply, but Y/N cut him off. ‘Well that’s something we have to discuss baby,’ Y/N said reaching a hand out to stroke Joe’s back. <br/>
‘It’s not really a discussion. I’ve hardly seen him this week and I wanna treat my son-’<br/>
‘Treating him? Or throwing money at an awkward situation. Don’t you think Disney is more of a,’ she paused and looked at Joe who was watching their back and forth like he was at a tennis match, ‘B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y treat.’<br/>
‘Well it’s nearly C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S,’ Tony said, ‘why can’t it be for that?’<br/>
‘So you’re not going to buy him anything else?’ she scoffed. <br/>
‘Maybe not,’ he said, ‘maybe I wanna have a fun day at D-I-S-N-E-Y with my boy. Is that such a crime?’ <br/>
‘No, it’s not. But why do you get to have all of the fun whilst I hold him every night until he stops crying and falls asleep,’ she spat. <br/>
‘Mumma, are you arguing?’ Joe asked with wide eyes. He had stopped trying to work out what they had been spelling out so he couldn’t understand when Y/N’s tone had become raised. </p><p>‘No baby,’ she said with a forced smile. <br/>
‘We’re not arguing. Mumma was just realising that we’ve been apart quite a bit recently but Daddy is trying his best, right Y/N?’<br/>
‘Right, and daddy was just realising that just because I’m here doesn’t mean it’s a picnic every damn day. And that one day of parenting doesn’t mean anything at C-U-S-T-O-D-Y hearings.’<br/>
‘Mumma you said a swear,’ Joey giggled unable to pick up on the air of the room. <br/>
‘Joey why don’t you go and get dressed and pack a bag of stuff for Disney.’ <br/>
‘Tony,’ Y/N said with a warning but Tony pushed on. <br/>
‘Pack some toys for the ride okay,’ he said with a smile. Joey cheered and leapt off of his chair before running upstairs to his room. </p><p>‘You can’t do this,’ Y/N said.<br/>
‘He’s my son too Y/N,’ Tony said. <br/>
‘Besides he’s four years old. He’s nothing else to do. It’s not like I’m pulling him out of school or anything.’ <br/>
‘Did it not occur to you that I had plans today? That I might have things I need to do today,’ she said. <br/>
‘Well then he’s out of your hair, win-win,’ Tony sniped making Y/N roll her eyes. <br/>
‘You can’t just bulldoze in here and expect that I’m going to change my plans for you.’<br/>
‘If I remember rightly you were the one who kicked me out. You were the one who decided that there was no going back for us. You were the one that filed for divorce,’ he said, ‘I’m tyring here. Do you not think that I want to be here? Do you think I’d rather be in my empty apartment all alone?’ <br/>
‘Don’t make me out to be the villain here Tony. You know it’s not as black and white as that,’ <br/>
‘Well don’t make out that I’m a bad guy for taking my son to Disneyland,’ he said, ‘this has been bad enough on all of us without him not being able to enjoy little things.’<br/>
‘It’s not that I don’t want the two of you to bond it’s just a little heads up would be nice. I don’t want him to become-’<br/>
‘What a spoiled brat like me?’ Tony quipped. <br/>
‘I didn’t say that.’ <br/>
‘You didn’t have to,’ Tony said. </p><p>Just then Joe burst in the room. He was dressed head to toe in his Captain America costume which Steve had bought him to annoy tony a couple of birthdays back. It was his favourite dress-up outfit much to Tony’s annoyance. <br/>
‘Daddy! I’m ready. I brought all of my toys,’ he said spinning around to show them his bag. <br/>
‘And I brought enough for Mumma and you to play too!’ <br/>
‘Umm, baby, Mumma isn’t coming with you guys,’ Y/N said. <br/>
‘Why not?’ Joe said with wide eyes and a trembling lip. <br/>
‘You can you know,’ Tony said catching her eye for a moment, ‘if you want.’<br/>
‘Because daddy wants to spend some time with you. Boys only,’ she said dropping to her knee and giving him a hug.<br/>
‘Okay, but can Daddy do bath time tonight with us?’<br/>
‘Sure baby,’ Y/N said. She stood up and shepherd them to the door whilst whispering quietly at Tony, ‘don’t have him out too late. And make sure you give him dinner if you don’t give him dinner don’t get him too full up on sugar so he can have something different. You can pay for everything but if he wants something from the gift shop he has to use some of his birthday money off of his grandma so he doesn’t end up coming home with millions of toys he won’t use.’</p><p>‘Y/N, believe it or not, I’ve looked after him before. He’s my kid too,’ he said. They had reached the door now and Joe looked as if he was ready to bolt down the corridor in an attempt to get to Disneyland as quick as he could. <br/>
‘Joey hold daddy’s hand everywhere you go okay?’ Y/N said and Joe nodded, ‘and be good okay.’ <br/>
‘Okay Mumma,’ Joe said leaning up and pulling her pyjama leg so she would bend down. He placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and then darted down the corridor.<br/>
‘Joseph Stark what did I just say!’ she called but he was in his own world. Tony chuckled. <br/>
‘I’ll text you when we’re on our way back okay?’ Tony said. Y/N nodded. Tony started walking down the hall when he heard Y/N call to him, ‘Hey Tone, have a good time okay?’<br/>
Tony smiled and nodded, ‘will do.’</p><p>As they disappeared down the corridor Y/N could hear Joe chatting avidly about every ride he was going to go on at Disneyland and she chuckled. She made her way back to the kitchen and shifted the empty dishes into the sink before taking a seat at the kitchen table. As she did there was a ping od a notification and she picked up her phone to look at the text she had just received. As she read the text she was snapped back to reality with a hard thump and tears started rolling down her cheek. At that moment she longed for the innocence her son had. </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>